Harry Potter and the Mark of the Death Eaters
by angelgurl3
Summary: Harry faces the toughest decision of his life, and it's one that will change his life forever. You won't believe what he is put thru for it. THIS IS MY FRIENDS FANFIC NOT MINE! please readreview!
1. Default Chapter

INTRODUCTORY TO CHAPTER 1  
  
Harry Potter was in absolute shock. As the Hogwarts Express left Platform 9 ¾ for its annual journey to Hogwarts, dozens of cracks filled the air. Amongst them, screams of fear were heard through out the train. Harry looked out of his compartment into the hallway, and almost screamed at what he saw. 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter was in absolute shock. As the Hogwarts Express left Platform 9¾ for its annual journey to Hogwarts, dozens of cracks filled the air. Amongst them, screams of fear were heard through out that the train. Harry looked out of his compartment into the hallway, and almost screamed at what he saw.  
  
Death Eaters. Death Eaters all throughout the corridor pulling students out of their compartments. Students, Harry realized, that were all his close friends. He pulled out his wand, ready for whatever was going to happen. He went to open the door. It was locked. "Alohamora!" He pointed his wand at the door; it was still locked. "Damnit!" He watched through the door, helplessly, as his friends were bound and gagged.  
Then he heard a familiar voice, a voice he did not want to hear, the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Get the boy! Bring him out here now!" No sooner had she said that then a black robed figure said a spell, and opened the door to Harry's compartment. "Accio Wand!" The robed figure said as he pointed his wand at Harry. Harry's wand went flying through the air into and outstretched, silver hand. Wormatil's silver hand.  
He watched as Wormtail put his, Harry's, wand in the pocket of his robes. The silver hand then clamped onto Harry's. Wormtail pulled him out of his compartment with amazing strength. Harry struggled but even if he got loose, it wouldn't matter because the train was filled with Death Eaters. He was without his wand and about to be taken to face Death Eaters. He had to do something, but what? As Wormtail pulled him out of the compartment, he passed his friends, who looked up at him with looks of helplessness. "Hurry, Wormtail. We haven't got much time." Bellatrix was waiting for them at the end of the train. While making his way towards her, Harry passed Ron, who was looking fearful and Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. He paused, wanting more than anything to help them, but wormtail urged him to keep walking. "Hello, Potter." Came the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.  
The last time he had seen her, she had killed his godfather, Sirius.  
  
"Potter, we have been sent here by nonother than the Dark Lord himself. He has a proposition for you." She paused, and stared at Harry out of her heavy lidded-eyes. "As you can see, we have your hostage. We have your wand, and you are completely surrounded by Death Eaters. You have two options. One, We take all your friends to the Dark Lord and let them suffer. Or we can take you. It's your choice, Potter."  
Harry could not believe this. He was at a loss for words. He turned around, peering through the black robes that stopped him from getting to his friends. He looked at his friends, who were all trying to unbind the cords that were cutting into their skin.  
Harry knew their attempts were futile. They were bound with the same curse that had held Harry to the tombstone as Voldemort returned. "How come Voldemort didn't come if he wants me so bad? Too afraid to show himself in front of a bunch of kids?"  
Bellatrix took out her wand, Harry knew she was going to put the Cruciatus Curse on him. She has the same look in her eye as she did before torturing Neville last year. "No. The Dark Lord said he wanted the boy unharmed." Said a hooded death eater.  
Harry never thought he would be thankful for a Death Eater. Bellatrix looked furious. "Potter, choose now, or I will choose for you."  
Harry was trying to stall as much as possible. "I thought you were still in Azkaban?" "Apparently not, Potter. We escaped. Now that the Dark Lord is back, and the Dementors are his followers, getting out is easy. Now hurry up!"  
The Death Eaters had moved in closer. They pulled their wands out, ready for whatever happened. Harry knew he couldn't stall any longer. "Well, Potter, your decision? I'll give you three seconds. Be grateful I've allowed you this much time. 1.2.3"  
Harry opened his mouth and uttered his decision. 


End file.
